Dark Side
by HorrificRomance
Summary: Kenshin gets jealous when Kaoru aquires a new suitor, but is content to let her live her life. However, is Battousai was willing to let her fall into another man's arms?


**A/N: This is a lemon, you have been warned.**

Kaoru cast a long glance at the rurouni doing the laundry in the front yard. It was hard to believe that someone as gentle as him had once been the legendary Battousai the Manslayer. It was even harder to believe that she had fallen in love with someone as complicated as he. She was a fairly simple girl, after all.

As the thought went through her mind, she realized that she had only seen the darker side of him twice. Even though she knew it might not end well, she wanted to get to know the other half of him. But she knew he would never willingly show that side of himself to her. She inwardly sighed.

She looked up at the sun, deciding that if she was going to go get more tofu, that she had to do it soon. So with a quick goodbye to Kenshin and leaving orders for Yahiko, she set off.

While she walked she thought about how she could confess her thoughts and feelings to Kenshin. But somewhere on her train of thought, she started analyzing herself. Tom-boyish, lack of cooking ability, bossy; how could someone like him ever love a boisterous girl like her? The mere thought of it brought a tear to her eye.

Focused on her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the man she so gracefully walked into. Looking up, she saw a man with a very masculine face, though not quite as handsome as Kenshin's. His voice when he asked her if she was alright was deep and strong. "My name is Takeshi. A beautiful woman like you shouldn't wandering the streets alone, would you like me to escort you home?" He asked her, genuine concern embedded in his voice. "That would be lovely." She responded with a slight blush.

Takeshi wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they began their walk back to her home. They chatted about their lives, Kaoru leaving out the part about Battousai the manslayer staying with her. She learned that he was from the coastal area, growing up as a fisherman. And while he wasn't carrying a sword, he was a quite skilled swordsman. When he found out that she was a kendo instructor, he insisted at a sparring match. "Don't worry," he had said, "Wooden swords only." They both gave a small laugh.

It seemed all too soon before they returned to the Kamiya home. Neither of them wanted to part ways at that moment, but Kaoru knew better than to bring a strange man on to the grounds without telling anyone about him first. She knew none of the guys would assume him to be a suitor, they would automatically think he had forced her to bring him here.

Bidding him a farewell, she turned to enter the gate. A strong had reached out and grabbed her wrist, turning her back to him. He quickly leaned down and stole a kiss from the younger woman. When he pulled back, he looked into her eyes with a smile. "I hope you don't think I'm being too forward, Kaoru. Its hard to contain myself around you." With those words he left.

Kaoru held her hand up to her lips, a deep blush spreading across her face. A man had never done something like that towards her, and she definitely enjoyed it.

* * *

Kenshin was clenching his fist, tempted to find that man and murder him. Insane jealously burned through his body like wildfire, but he contained it. He loved Kaoru deeply, but he wasn't selfish enough to keep her from happiness. Besides, he had commit far too many sins to deserve someone as pure as her anyway. But deep inside, his other half was enraged. The Battousai had decided that Kaoru was _his_ and _his_ alone long ago. Kenshin beat down that side of him, and put him under lock and key. He would not get between Kaoru and her lover.

* * *

A week passed, and the more time Kaoru spent with Takeshi, the more withdrawn Kenshin became. Kaoru had told everyone about her suitor, and had invited him over every day that week, testing Kenshin's patients and control. Everyone but her seemed to notice the change in Kenshin, and they were beginning to worry. He would just throw himself into the chores and retreat to his room until the new man was gone.

Sano eventually made his way into Kenshin's room, determined to get to the bottom of his friend's odd behavior. He knew how Kenshin felt about the missy, but it wasn't like him to give up without a fight. Of course, Kenshin put on a confused face when confronted by the taller man.

"I don't know what you're talking about, that I don't. But I think we should let her be happy, that I do." He had said with a smile. Sano just shook his head as he walked away.

* * *

Kaoru and Takeshi had been left alone, the first time since they met, and he was trying to seduce the young woman. Now Kaoru didn't know much about the art of lovemaking, but she was sure that he was being far more forcefully that he should've been. She grabbed his hands and gently lifted them off of her, giving him a shy smile.

"Don't you think we should wait a bit more, Takeshi?" She asked him innocently. His response was a cruel smile and his hand across her face. "I want you now, Kaoru, and I will have you." He said before pushing her against the wall. She let out a sharp cry of pain as her back connected with unyielding wood. Her eyes closed, expecting him to hit her again, or worse, but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes she saw Kenshin. A very angry, golden eyed Kenshin.

Kenshin drew his sword and took his stance without saying a word. As soon as Takeshi picked himself up from the floor and took one look at the once innocent looking man, he turned tail and ran. Kaoru sweat dropped, wondering what she ever saw in that man. She took a step towards Kenshin, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Ken-" Was all she able to get out before once again connecting with the wall, gently this time. Battousai's arms were wrapped around her, his lips moving eagerly on hers. She didn't have time to think, all she could do was react, and to him, she reacted beautifully.

He picked her up and carried her to his room, fully intent on keeping her there for the night. the rurouni might've thought that didn't deserve her, that he would taint her, but Battousai didn't give a damn. He was going to finally make her his.

* * *

Battousai rolled off of her, pulling her to lay on his chest as they basked in their after glows. Kaoru sighed, enjoying the time she had left with him. She knew that she would wake up soon, and everything would go back to being the same, if not worse with Takeshi in the picture. She nuzzled her face to chest, absorbing the moment.

"This is the best dream I've ever had." She said quietly, almost sad. Battousai gave a low chuckle. "This is no dream, koishii." He stated, matter-of-faculty. She looked up to him, embarrassment filling her features. He smiled, then gave her a sharp look. "You are **_mine_**, Kaoru. Remember that."

**Well, that's it. I had to shorten it a little to comply with regulations. You can ready the full story at . Let me know what you think. Did ya like it? Should I just give up on writing and continue with my day job? Inquiring minds want to know! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
